A Yami(s) First Story: Hockey
by Peorth Rune
Summary: what would happen if Yami and Yami Bakura put on roller blades for a game of pick up? Ge I wonder? I uped the rating cause of swareing...sniker think pink...heh heh heh
1. Default Chapter

A Yami(S) first story:  
  
Hockey  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
(I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters)  
  
"Come on Yami we'll be late!" Yugi said while holding a bag and two oddly shaped sticks. "Come on!"  
  
"What are we doing again?" Yami asked, "this isn't more of your 'fun' is it?"  
  
"We're going to play a game of pick up Hockey," the boy said as he miraculously skipped down the street with the bag and sticks.  
  
"A game, well at least it isn't that thing you were trying to teach me yesterday," Yami said rather self-absorbed.  
  
Yugi stopped skipping, "oh come on it's a kazoo, and I can play it…"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi with a slight grin on his face, "you call that playing?"  
  
"Let's just drop the subject," Yugi said turning red.  
  
"Hey guys you playing pick up too?" Bakura said running.  
  
"Where's Yami Bakura?" Yami asked looking ahead so he wouldn't walk in to any telephone posts.  
  
"right here, he drag you to this to?" Y. Bakura asked sneering.  
  
Yami squinted, "not exactly."  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi, "I ended up having to tell him that if I can do it that means it must be a breeze for him."  
  
Yugi started laughing, it had taken him Joey and Tristen three months to teach Bakura how to skate. "I hope you knew what you were doing."  
  
Bakura grinned sheepishly, "not a clue."  
  
"what is that?" Yami asked as they reached the rink.  
  
Yugi smiled, "that's the roller rink…hey there's Joey and Tristen. Hey over here!"  
  
"Hey Yug, we gonna teach them how to play?" Joey asked skating over to them.  
  
"we'll it would be better than the two on two games we've been having," Yugi said looking at Yami.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"what?"  
  
"what are those things Joey and Tristen have on their feet?" Yami asked pointing at the roller blades.  
  
"oh those are roller blades…that's what we wear while we play…" Yugi dug into his bag pulled out two pairs of roller blades and two helmets. "Here you go." Yugi took off his shoes and replaced them with the roller blades.  
  
Yami was studying them. He placed a finger over one of the wheels and it spun. Yami dropped the skate and jumped back, "…what in the …"  
  
"Yami they're supposed to do that." Y. Bakura was snickering but otherwise looking just as amused at the skates as Yami.  
  
Finally the two Yami's put their skates on, "here's your helmet," Yugi said Passing Yami a helmet.  
  
"I don't need one!" Yami said and then he tried to stand up, only to totter on the wheels for a second or two to fall back down on his rear. "…on second thought give me the Hell-met."  
  
"Ha ha you can't skate!" Y. Bakura said standing up.  
  
"um, Y. Bakura…you're gliding down hill," Bakura said warning him.  
  
"I am?" Y. Bakura turned his head behind his shoulder, "Oh, Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he started rolling down hill at very fast speeds.  
  
"Yami, Bakura stay here you too Tristen," Yugi and Joey took off after the runaway grave robber. But before Yugi got out of hearing distance he herd Bakura tell Yami the same thing happened to him when they tried to teach him how to play Hockey.  
  
"hey Yugi this time I intend not to fall in to the creak." Joey remarked.  
  
Yugi grinned, "that's good to know." Yugi who was surprisingly faster than Joey pulled way ahead. He caught up easily to the flailing Y. Bakura. "I wish I had a camera."  
  
"When I get back to that little geek I will strangle himmm!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed while Yugi maneuvered him around stunned people.  
  
"prepare to crash!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"This!" and Yugi pulled Y. Bakura on to the grass.  
  
Y. Bakura screamed, "You ever do that again and I shall rip your throat out and feed it back to you!"  
  
Yugi shrugged, "at least I saved you from rolling into that telephone pole..." Yugi thought for a moment, "…is there something with Yami's and Telephone poles?"  
  
"hey Yug…watch out!" Joey screamed. He screamed that because he never learned to stop.  
  
Three hours later finds Y. Bakura, Yugi, and Joey bruised and not smelling too pleasant (Joey did not crash into the creek this time…he crashed into a dumpster instead). Bakura put on his TV (his house was the closest to the park). "Here is the safe way to learn Hockey!"  
  
"I can not understand a word they are saying," Yami complained.  
  
"That would be because this is an American station," Bakura replied.  
  
Joey groaned, "Why didn't we do this before we introduced the skates."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Peorth: ok not as funny but I couldn't resist a Hockey one. I drew a picture of Yugi with a Hockey helmet on it looked so cute…I just couldn't resist…no Yami never learned how to play pick up…  
  
Yami: I don't intend to. 


	2. Midnight Blades

Midnight Blades  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
(I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters I own one character in this one.)  
  
Yami looked over at the innocent Yugi, god the kid's cute when he sleeps. Shaking his head with a smile he grabbed the helmet and skates Yugi had given him and snuck out the window. He made his way over to the park where Y. Bakura stood, "are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Please that kid can do it why can't we teach our selves?"  
  
"Ok fine but you put your skates on at the rink," Yami said with a slight chuckle as he waddled over to one of the benches on the court. Y. Bakura grumbled but shook his head in agreement. "The game doesn't look too hard on TV," Yami commented as he laced up the roller blades.  
  
"Yeah it's on Ice," Y. Bakura remarked.  
  
Yami started to get up but remembered what happened last time he stood up so he some how managed to fit all of his hair in side the helmet. I have no clue on how Yugi makes it look easy, he thought.  
  
"Hey look I'm gliding!" Y. Bakura said happily.  
  
"Um look out for that..." CRASH Yami Bakura crashed into a light pole, "metal pole" Yami wobbled slowly over to the fallen boy…(lets face it Yami Bakura looks like a boy…a evil sinister boy but a boy none the less.), "are you ok?"  
  
He looked at Yami and seemed to be trying to focus, "uh if seeing mini Millennium Items floating around my head is okay?" he rubbed his bare forehead "I wish I had one of those hell-met thingies. You know I think your little twerp is right about us an poles."  
  
"Perhaps we should go home?" Yami asked trying to hide his smirk.  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
"Who's there?" Yami asked sharply.  
  
  
  
A girl steps out of the shadows, "It's coming King of Games, the shadow realm comes."  
  
"Let's get out of here Y. Bakura…huh?" Y. Bakura was frozen.  
  
"I am the Demoness of Hate, Pharaoh your death," the girl said walking forward, "remember me Pharaoh? You banished me but not my mistress."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, "you don't scare me."  
  
He could now see the girl clearly she had black hair, no eyebrows, big red almond shaped eyes and blood red lips, and if he looked harder he was sure she was nude. "You obviously don't remember me, here let me help you!" The demoness flew up in the sky she had huge bat like wings, she then angled down at Yami in a deadly slant.  
  
"Oh shit!" he said he backed up enough so when she hit him nothing was broken. He was blown back but he didn't fall till he hit the fence. The roller blades! He thought and looked at the demoness who was right in front of him.  
  
"This should help you remember," she said scratching his face with her claws.  
  
His eyes widened all at once he remembered bits and pieces, "No…oh god no…" he pushed her away from him and got to his feet.  
  
"Thrashing lightning!" she screamed.  
  
Yami instantly started t run but he wobbled with the skates on his feet. Soon however he found himself out of the rink and gliding easier, but still shaky, and faster. I've got to stop this but how? He thought. That split second he used to think that and he fell. Wait the Puzzle! He turned to see the monstrous thing start to land.  
  
"How will you die Pharaoh?" it asked.  
  
"I won't," He said grinning. "DESTRUCTION!!!!!!" he said as the eye of Ra on his head glowed.  
  
"What!!! Noooooo!!!!" it screamed as it disintegrated into dust.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief and hobbled over to Y. Bakura on the borrowed roller blades. He was greeted by the slightly dazed but pissed off voice of Yami Bakura, "what the hell just happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Yami said, No one needs to know, no one not even Yugi.  
  
"Bullshit," Y. Bakura said growling.  
  
Yami looked at the white haired teen, "well you were kind of out of it and I decided to go out side the rink…I tripped over twigs and acorns."  
  
"Acorns? Yami Bakura said at sweat drop.  
  
"Yep," Yami said nodding his head hoping he would buy it.  
  
Luckily Y. Bakura wasn't Yugi, "ok it sounds plausible lets go," he said rolling ahead of Yami.  
  
"Um, watch out for that…" BANG, too late, he thought. "Gate…" Yami took off the roller blades and helmet, his odd hair terribly a mess and ran over to Y. Bakura.  
  
"I want the little pink one mummy," Yami Bakura said obviously out of it.  
  
Yami smirked and took out a tape recorder that Yugi had given him earlier to amuse him. After Yami had figured out how to use it he head put it in his pocket. Miraculously it was unscathed. Grinning like an idiot he pressed record and asked the dazed white-headed boy, "what do you want?"  
  
Yami Bakura smiled, "the little pink bunny, the one at K-Mart with the pretty blue bow," he paused, "I wanna call him Hoppey."  
  
Yami stopped recording and snickered, "your gonna be embarrassed."  
  
After Yami helped Y. Bakura back to Bakura's house he ran home and clubbed up the gutter walked on the roof and climbed in the room. He saw that Yugi had kicked off his comforters and his p.j. Shirt was half way off. He was hugging a mini stuffed Dark Magician. Making his way over to the bed to put the fallen comforter back on the sleeping boy he thought, damn that kid's looks so cute when he is sleeping. With that Yami went back to his soul room. He put the incriminating cassette recorder next to his bed and promptly 'crashed'. 


End file.
